An Act of True Love
by Bloodbeast9
Summary: (One shot)What if: Anna didn't make it, she couldn't protect her only sister. What if: Instead, Hans stopped himself after seeing the crystal tears of Elsa.What if: ...There was another way to save Anna. Rated T for safeTy.


**: I've watched the movie _Frozen _twice now in theatres, so yeah you can tell I love it if I'm writing a fanfic. I do not own _Frozen. _I won't promise you if this will be any good, but I hope you'll still like it either way. Please comment or PM me, it makes me all happy inside. :**

* * *

What if: Anna didn't make it, she couldn't protect her only sister.

What if: Instead, Hans stopped himself after seeing the crystal tears of Elsa.

What if: ...There was another way to save Anna.

* * *

Anna's body was freezing, violent shivers went trough her skin and muscles. Her voice called out like a cross over from a whisper and a yell, she need to see Kristoff. It was all thanks to her snowman friend; Olaf, that she learned about her true feelings. All this time she thought it was true love, that she was destined to be with Hans; the prince of the Southern Isles. But he betrayed her, all he wanted was the land, to be crowned and finally be accepted in his big family of twelve brothers. He left Anna to die.

"Kristoff!"

She called out again, her hands hugging her chest. Anna's legs were growing weaker and weaker by the moment, and walking through a blizzard wasn't making it any better. The tips of her fingers had already turned blue, like frostbite. Beautiful yet deadly snow flake patterns wrapped its cold touch around her head, her, use to be full of life lips turned blue-ish purple.

"Kristoff!?"

She desperately tried to look through the intense storm around her, she couldn't see anything. Before she could call out again the storm disintegrated with a gust of powerful wind. Blowing all the lingering flakes away from the castle that was in the eye of the storm. Everything was clear, so clear that no one would have thought a storm was there seconds ago. If not for the layers and more than 10 feet deep snow on the ground, or the solid frozen waters bellow Anna's feet. She looked around in disbelief, no storm can go away in seconds. The only other way was if Elsa did it, Elsa, Anna's older and only sister.

There, 50 feet away was Elsa on the ground weeping in her hands. And Hans? Anna was confused why Hans was with her an no less with a sword in hand. Anna's ears perched at her name being called by the very person she was searching for.

"Anna!...Anna!"

He called, using his hand to amplify his voice. She watched with stiff movements, it was getting much, much harder to breath. He called out again but this time because he finally spotted her. He began to run towards her, his breath escaping his lungs, gasping at air in desperation. He has been looking for her through the storm as well, Sven helped him most of the way back to the castle after abandoning her. No, that wasn't right not abandoning but leaving her in some one else's care. All the good that did.

'Only an act of true love, can cure it.'

Pabbie's words of wisdom ran through Anna's mind, Kristoff her true love was heading her way. But in the opposite direction her sister Elsa was facing death by murder. Hans was going to kill her, Anna wasn't about to let him rob another one of her family away. He kill Anna the moment he left her behind with a fire place with no fire, correction he put out the fire. As much as she hated it, as much as it hurt her heart more than it already did. Anna made her choice, she turned away from Kristoff and jogged/wobbled towards Elsa and Hans. Hans sword was above his head, smirking down at a distraught Elsa.

Anna rushed as fast as she could go, but she could no longer feel her legs. She had no doubt that they looked like her hands, blue with snowflake patterns. Hans sword came down fast. Anna stretched out her hand as if it could stop the sword in it's tracks.

Anna couldn't make it, it was to late.

"Elsa!"

Anna's final breath called out, it echoed across the frozen waters.

* * *

Anna's body froze, a pose stretched out. Stretched out for her beloved sister she so desperately tried to save, her cute features stuck with a look of despair. She had turned her back on Kristoff to save Elsa, he could understand that. Since if was the the very purpose she asked (more like demanded) help from him.

Thinking that it was best for her to be with her so called 'true love', he left her, leaving her behind. She was royalty and Kristoff was simply...well he simply sells ice for a living. That though brought him as far as the outer layer of the woods on the way back home but then a storm cloud unnaturally formed about the castle. He wished so hard that he hadn't left her side, she wouldn't be like she was now. No, he couldn't of change anything, only an act of true love can save her. Her true love laid with Hans, not Kristoff.

kristoff looked past his broken heart to see if Elsa was alright, her forehead to the frozen waters. Crystal tear fell from her eyes either directly to the frozen surface or off her rosy cheeks. Hans dropped the sword, an expression of regret flushed through his face. He hesitated. Elsa turned her head as she locked eyes on her now iced sister. Anna turned to ice, ice so beautifully clear that anyone would be amazed. No ice sculpture would ever match it, and there was a reason why. With tearful eyes Elsa stood back up and walked over to Anna, her gentle hand cupped Anna's face and she shakily let out a breath of distaste. She was the one who done this to her, she couldn't control her powers and it costed her sisters life.

* * *

Sven was finally making his way in the direction his best friend and owner ran in after, he was hoping things turned out alright. Everything would be good, Anna would be saved, Elsa returned to being friends with Anna and Kristoff would end up with the girl.

But everything was not at all good, Anna was frozen to ice. Who knew one person could make everyone's lives miserable. Anna was Elsa's saviour, Kristoff's true love and Hans best friend. Or so everyone thought. Hans resumed his composure, he picked up the sword again.

* * *

The Dignitaries gasped as they exit the castle to stand outside on one of the many balconies. The scenery was breath taking, everything absolutely everything was covered in white snow. The French Dignitary quickly spotted the princesses in the distance, all of them remained silent. Letting the faint voices reach their ears.

* * *

Hans had grabbed his sword which escaped his grip when he lost his drive. Taking a breath in he regained his composure then turned to face the two still unfrozen humans. Or more like one human and one monster.

"Stop, I won't let you hurt her."

Kristoff took a defending step between Elsa who was with the iced princess Anna and Hans. Kristoff wasn't confident with his battle skills since he was just a ice lugger than a soldier. Hans was a prince, he was trained to battle if any enemies tried attacking.

"Move stranger, stay out of my way."

Kristoff puffed his chest, in size Kristoff was bigger, in muscle wise because of all the hard work. It was his pathetic attempt to intimidate Hans. Of course Hans wasn't affected, he raised his sword in a threatening manner.

"Move, the queen is to be executed for treason and for the murder of her own sister."

Kristoff couldn't find the words to prove Elsa's innocents, all he know was that she didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"No chance, Anna wanted to save Elsa. Because she knows she'll find a way to fix everything."

"I can't, I don't know how! Please just stop! Just let me be, if you leave me and Anna alone nothing else bad will happen. I promise!"

Elsa begged. Kristoff's heart tightened, so did his fists.

"Only and act of true love can save her."

Hans retorted, while gesturing to Anna with his eyes, which Kristoff disliked. Unknown to everyone, Olaf had made his way back to Anna. Not long after he made it known.

"Anna?!"

Olaf's voice struck cords in everyone's ears, Hans freaked out.

"It's alive?"

He had jumped back two feet, pointing his finger at Olaf.

"Afraid so, buddy."

"Don't buddy me snow freak!"

Once _AGAIN_ he regained his composure. The sword erected again, Hans plunged forward. Kristoff on instinct turned around and jumped towards the two girls, he collided with them knocking Elsa down and pushing Anna away. Her icy figure slide away from them, at least it was a good distance away. No harm will befall her if she was out of the scene.

'Sven remind me again why I decided to help her!'

He mentally told himself, Sven wasn't there which is some ways was good. Hans took a swing at Elsa who dodged with the best of her abilities. Olaf clung to Hans leg, like he did with Elsa's snow monster before. this time though it had a much greater effect.

"What the hell? Get off me!"

Hans thrashed his leg about, trying to get rid of Olaf.

"Kristoff! Go save Anna!"

He yelled, Kristoff looked confused.

"An act of true love."

He said in an almost whisper like manner. Then it clicked.

'A true loves kiss.'

Kristoff scrambled to get back on his feet but the ice was not making it easy for him.

"I'll distract him, I'll be alright Elsa. Go with him."

Olaf said, he was rather calm. Suddenly with out warning, Hans sword stabbed trough Olaf. Elsa gasped, her hands covered her mouth muffling a sad moan. She didn't want to lose another person. She glance back at where Kristoff use to be, she was hoping he could do something. But he was long gone, slipping and sliding his way to Anna. As soon as he reach her, his thick hands cupped her cold crystal face. Pain once again threatened to stop his heart, over the pass few day he had fallen in love with her; her spirit and her beauty. He loved Anna.

The word kiss repeated in his head, telling him that it would save her. But even though the lips turned hard and blue, they were still her lips. He would be kissing a princess, something he never dreamed he would do in his life time. With a final shrug he leaned in, still cupping her face.

His lips connected with hers, just like licking ice his lips got stuck. But he didn't bother to try and remove them, he prayed with his eyes closed that she would kiss back. Like a miracle, Anna did kiss back. Their lips dug into each other, craving the warmth she had lost while turned to ice. Kristoff let her have it all, one of his hands slithered itself to the arch of her back while the other secured her neck. She responded with reaching her arms over his shoulders and running her hands through his soft, crusty, wet blond hair. Finally breaking apart for air, they both keep their yes closes flavouring the moment of life, love and joy.

"Kristoff?"

Even though she asked she already knew the answer.

"Yes?"

"Mind helping me with something?"

she asked, giggling a little.

"What do I get in return?"

He asked with his own chuckles.

"I don't know, I'll think of something. But first I still owe you a new sleigh."

Her once frozen breath was now warm to the touch. They both opened their eyes in unison and gazed at each other. He letting her get her senses back and her letting the feeling of her pumping heart reach out to Kristoff. It truly was an act of true love.

* * *

Olaf was perfectly fine, no really he was. It was just like when he was leading Anna to Elsa, up in the mountains where got impaled by and icicle. Elsa, upon realizing he was fine giggled. Hans on the other hand was now scared out of his mind. Elsa wondered why he was so scared of Olaf and wasn't as scared when he was facing of the bigger badder abominable snowman at the ice castle. Thinking it through her magic was truly amazing, if only she could control it. Out of the blue two very famine arms wrapped around Elsa into a tight, very tight hug. Surprised as she was, she hugged back with the same amount of force.

"Anna..."

She whispered. Anna heard her and silently nodded. Hans grunted as he finally fell onto his butt slipping on an extra ice pebble, Olaf took it as his defeat and let go of his leg. He then made his way to the side of Anna and hugged her leg instead.

"I knew it."

He said cheerfully. Anna patted his head twice in reassurance, then glare at Hans fallen figure. She was pissed, he betrayed her, tricked her, abandoned her, and tried to kill her sister. It was unforgivable.

"As Arendelles princess, you are to be forced back to '_Southern Isles'_ and face your crimes in front of your twelve brothers."

Anna confidently stated, acting all royal. Without delay the castle guards made their way over to Hans and restrained him.

* * *

While that was all taken care of, all what was left was to stop the eternal winter.

"Elsa, please stop this winter."

Anna asked gently, not wanting things to end that same way as before. Elsa looked down at Olaf who looked up to her and smiled a comforting, confident smile.

"You can do it Elsa."

He said sweet and innocently.

"I...I can't I don't know how."

Elsa's head hung low in shame, Anna's hand reach out to hers. Now hand in hand.

"Elsa, I believe you can do it. I always have, just know that I'm here for you. Know that you're loved."

'Loved?'

Elsa questioned. Love saved Anna from forever being turned ice, if love could do that...then. Love can fix this too. The puzzles all came together, love was the final piece.

"That's right, love. It's love!"

She smiled a real smile. Anna watched her sister realize what she was missing, or blinded by. Anna approached Kristoff and tangled her fingers into his, she side glanced at him. He was slightly blushing, and was refusing to look at her in the face but...Well he didn't let got of her hand either. Elsa watch the romantic scene between her and the man she only seen once before at the ice castle.

Without further a due she stumped the ground and lifted her hands into the sky, the ice beneath melted back to waving waters. The snow melted with out leaving a trace of water or dampness. Summer was back. A boat that had sunk bellow them raised as their ground. Olaf cheered and looked up into the sky with the blazing summer sun.

"So this is what summer is like!"

He chirped happily. As his body began to rapidly melt away like the rest of the snow, Kristoff was surprised he even lasted this long.

"Oh Olaf, hang on buddy."

Elsa laughed and waved her finger like Harry potter waves his wand. Snowflakes floated towards Olaf and formed a snow cloud about his head. Elsa made a cloud to help maintain a winter climate for Olaf, Anna and Kristoff smiled in delight. Glad that he wasn't going to melt on them any more.

Main while, Sven who was making his way to Kristoff ended up back into the water when the ice melted under his feet. Anna laughed at Sven swimming his way over, Elsa made a path up so he could join them on the ship deck. Elsa took that time to finally, finally hug her sister as a sister. All that time she spent hiding away because of her powers, waste all the time they could have been friends, family. As they hugged Anna eyed Kristoff, she finally found 'the one.'

* * *

The town cheered and partied, the inside of the gates had turned into an ice rink thanks to Elsa controlling her powers now. The town had accepted her after a few convincing on Anna's and Kristoff's part. Hans was sent back to his brothers and the rest of the Dignities when back home with joy that the land of Arendelle didn't fall.

Anna had a happy ending, Elsa approved of her choice for Kristoff. But still refused if she were to ask about marriage, it was going to be no until she felt that they truly spent time together. Of course Anna didn't doubt that they would, it was proven when the kissed again after Anna rein burst Kristoff on his sleigh.

And like any other fairy tail ending, they lived happily ever after.

-The End-

* * *

**~Soooooo, what do you think? I'm absolutely in love with this movie, watched it twice now in theatres. (Of course I'll be buying the movie when it comes out on DVD&Blue-Ray.) Wait...I think I repeated myself, I thing I said the at the start too. Oh comment and review.~**

**~love you guys very much~**


End file.
